PQ2: The Conversations
by Pikatwig
Summary: Ever wonder what exactly the various characters within the world of movies would discuss? Well, wait no longer. Explore various conversations between two characters from the three different teams and see what they talk about! (Fifth Chapter, Yu and Yosuke)
1. Akira and Minako

So… this is a project I've kind of had in mind for a while now. Just something of an idea that I thought up after Q2 had gotten announced. Basically, this story will be about two characters that are in Q2 having some sort of a conversation. What they'll talk about will vary between the tags in the chapter.

This story won't be canon to Q2, but rather just be using its setting for the story. There will be some liberties taken with the characters and their canon for the story. However, it won't be anything that would break canon… just stuff like the FeMC being in kendo when she couldn't sign up for that and the Male lead of 3 being in tennis.

As for names for the four protagonists? Male lead of Persona 3 is Minato Arisato, female lead of Persona 3 will be Minako Hamuko, 4's lead will be the canonical Yu Narukami, and 5's lead will be using his manga name (the name that should've been the canon one) of Akira Kurusu. Romances that'll be featured for these characters… Minato will be in a relationship with Fuuka, Yu will be in a relationship with Naoto, and Akira will be in a relationship with Futaba. We'll get to who Minako is in a relationship with at another time.

I hope that you'll enjoy the characterization because I will try my best to keep them canon. I think part of the reason that this took a while to make is me having some concern about the characterization.

Well, let's go ahead and get this started.

Persona belongs to Atlus, Sega, and its other owners.

* * *

"Ha! Yah! Sei!" Minako yelled out as she swung around a kendo stick. She continued to swing at the air for a while before she eventually came to a stop and brushed some sweat off of her forehead.

"Not bad."

Minako quickly turned to see Akira was sitting on a chair nearby and had simply been watching her. He then proceeded to take a water bottle off of the table nearby and gently tossed it towards Minako.

"Thanks," she smiled before she opened it up and started to gulp it down. Once she stopped, she closed the water bottle, and simply looked at Akira, "Why were you watching me practice?"

"No reason," Akira calmly told her as he took a moment to adjust his glasses.

"Alright," Minako responded as she put her kendo stick down and then sat down next to Akira.

"Where'd you get that from?" Akira curiously asked.

"I brought it with me as a just in case back-up. Never know if a shadow will prove to powerful for my weapon to handle and I'd be in need of an emergency back-up to end the fight," Minako explained.

Akira simply gave a nod of his head in understanding before he noticed some katakan written near the handle on the kendo stick that read 'Property of Gekkoukan High Kendo Club Member Hamuko Minako. If found…'

"Hmm?"

"Member of a kendo club, huh?" Akira commented as he picked up the kendo stick to look at the katakana a bit more closely.

"Yep. I joined back in April," Minako said with a smile, "I really love the club. I hope that after everything with the Dark Hour resolves, I can keep doing kendo."

"...I was in a club back in my hometown…" Akira commented as he looked to the ground.

"What kind of club?" Minako curiously asked.

"It was just a manga club. We were all pretty close…" Akira stated.

"Your outfit when we go into the movies kind of reminds me of some manga character. I can't remember what the name was, but something about your Phantom Thief outfit reminds me of somebody from a manga…"

The leader of the Phantom Thieves simply gave a nod before he took off his glasses and rubbed away a stray tear, "...my parents and my club pals are probably the only people who miss me…"

"...oh right. One of your friends mentioned you have a criminal record…" Minako recalled with a bit of a frown, "You don't have to tell me about what happened if you don't want to."

Akira simply gave a small nod of his head before he put his glasses back on, "...my mom suggested I wear glasses to try and look less intimidating before I left for Tokyo. Don't know if it's helped at all…"

"So you don't need to wear them?"

"Nope..." Akira admitted as he took them off, got up, and then skillfully twirled around Minako's kendo stick. He then handed it back, put his glasses back on, and then proceeded to sit back down, "I did try to join some club after I started to attend Shujin, but because people found out about my record… no dice."

"Their lose. You're a really good leader, Akira-san," Minako told him.

"...thanks, Minako," Akira said with a soft smile, "Guess I did become something of an alright leader… one of a few good things to come out of my probation."

Minako proceeded to give Akira something of a thought filled look as she got up and began to walk around him.

"...what are you-?"

"Let's try to think positive," Minako quickly told him, "Think about the positive things that have happened since you arrived at Tokyo for a moment."

"...what?"

"Just do that for me."

Akira exhaled and began to think it over. He eventually gave a look towards his phone before he started to talk, "Me and the Phantom Thieves have dealt with a lot of bad people and made them confess their crimes… I made a lot of new friends… I helped a girl take steps to get past her depression… I've helped a lot of people with their problems… and I got a girlfriend."

"See? Some positives have come out of your probation. Don't just focus on the negatives of life…"

"...thanks, Minako."

"No problem," Minako smiled as she sat back down and pulled out her phone, "If you want… we can talk about manga. Just… nothing that came out after 2009, okay?"

"Sure," Akira nodded as he got out his phone and pulled up a manga app to find something for them to read together.

* * *

This is the sort of thing the story will be about. Just… two characters having a conversation about anything. I do have various tags in mind for chapters (Futaba and Ken, Ann and Ryuji, Morgana and Teddie, amongst others) and I would like to hear what ideas you may like to see. The only rule I have in mind is that they have to be in Q2.

The idea of Minako thinking Akira's Joker outfit came from a manga character is something of a thought I do have. I won't be saying who it is, but I'd like to see you guess. Reason why I won't say… cause it might be the focus of a future one-shot or a Persona 5 novelization. Yeah… I've been debating on doing a novelization of Persona 5. I haven't decided yet if I want to do it. We'll see. If you're interested in it, do let me know.

Not exactly sure what my favorite part was. There were nice moments and I'm not sure what would really stand out.

I hope you all look forward to more chapters of this story and some of my other work. I have successfully finished one more story before my birthday as of this being written. Wanted to do that because of some slight nerves I'm having about becoming 20 is all.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.

Just Love More.


	2. Ann and Ryuji

So… I was just relaxing and rewatching the trailer for Joker being in Smash when I saw a video posted by IGN announcing Q2 is coming to North America. Yay! Q2 is coming out! However, at the official announcement at the Atlus Twitter, I've seen people saying something about there not being a dub for the game. ...where did you get that impression? Honest question here. I haven't seen anything that says the game won't be dubbed (probably owing to the fact it was just announced). If somebody has a source about this, then I'll say my piece about what I think of the matter… as of now, though? I don't think it'd be that hard to get the cast back together. I'm pretty sure they got all of the main character VAs for 3 and 5 back for their dancing games… a good chunk of the 4 cast came back for Cross Tag Battle… only characters I can think of that would necessitate a recast if there is a dub would be Rise, Minako, and Chie.

Regardless of that stuff… time for another chapter of this story. It's been a little while since the first chapter, mainly due to me being busy with school, but I will try to update this story as commonly as I can.

Well, let's go ahead and get this next chapter going.

Persona belongs to Atlus, Sega, and its other owners.

* * *

Ryuji gave an irritated look towards some of the ads for the _Kamoshidaman_ movie that were on the walls. He clenched his fists as he recalled the atrocities the man who looked like this movie hero had committed in the real world and looked ready to tear up one of the posters that was within his reach.

"Hey," Ann said as she walked over to Ryuji.

"Oh… hey…" Ryuji responded, calming down a little, before turning to face Ann, "What are you doing over here?"

"I could ask you that same thing…"

"...just thinking, I guess," Ryuji responded as he looked towards the posters, "It's just so effed up seeing something like this! I know it's not actually him, but seeing somebody with his face being hoisted back on a pedestal after everything we did to make a change of heart happen makes me so mad!"

Ann simply gave a nod of her head.

"And who knows what might've happened to Makoto and Haru if we didn't save them!" Ryuji yelled as he took out his shotgun and aimed it at a poster, "I know we took him down in reality, but I just find this disgusting!"

"...I get it…" Ann commented as she walked next to Ryuji, "After what he did to Shiho… seeing anybody respect him, even a fake version, just makes me sick."

Ryuji slowly calmed down and put the fake shotgun away as Ann looked towards the ground.

"...I was also pretty worried about Makoto and Haru before we saved them, too. Just…" Ann continued as tears formed in her eyes, "If they went through what Shiho went through… I wouldn't forgive myself for not being able to save them in time."

Ryuji nervously put a hand on Ann's shoulder and she simply smiled at him a bit.

"Thanks Ryuji."

"...no problem."

"...still… there is something I'll admit that I've wondered…" Ann began as she turned towards Ryuji, "Why you?"

"...huh?"

"Why was it Kamoshida decided to target you to cause what happened to disband the track team? Just… kind of wondered about that…"

"...I guess he figured I'd be the easiest to anger…" Ryuji said with a shrug.

"Makes sense…"

The two were then quiet for a bit before they began to walk away from the display for the movie. Both were uncertain of what to talk about until they eventually saw a blank image for the sign that would display 'Upcoming Showings'.

"...what do you think you'll do when we get out of here?" Ryuji decided to ask.

"Oh… um… I think I had a fashion show I need to model for, but I'd need to double check."

"Alright."

"And I want to go see a movie," Ann informed.

"...after everything we've been doing in this place?" Ryuji honestly questioned.

"Yeah. There's a movie I've really wanted to go see. I just haven't had the time to."

Ryuji gave a small nod of his head in response before he looked towards his pockets to check something. After a moment, he returned his attention to Ann, "...I can take you if you want."

Ann then turned towards him with a bit of a startled look, "...really?"

"Yeah. We already have the route to the treasure secure and I don't really have anything else going on. We can go together… if you want."

"...like a date…?" Ann questioned.

"Not unless you want it to be. We could just be two friends going to see a movie together and nothing else."

Ann stared at Ryuji for a moment while she considered his offer. He had a relaxed expression that just indicated that he wanted to spend time with her and nothing was telling Ann that he was looking for anything other than to just spend some time with her. She thought it over for a moment before she simply smiled, "Sure, why not?"

"Alright."

"Just a warning though… it's a romance movie. You sure you still want to go?" Ann asked with a slightly coy look on her face.

"Whatever you want to watch is fine by me."

"Okay. We'll figure out when we can go once we get out of this world."

"Fine by me."

Ann then noticed somebody waving towards her and simply nodded, "Somebody's looking to talk. Catch you later."

She then headed off towards a member of the Investigation Team. Ryuji was now simply back with his thoughts as he turned back towards the movie posters.

"...guess something good came out of that man being at Shujin. It lead to me and Ann becoming friends again," Ryuji commented to himself before he walked off.

* * *

There's just something interesting about the dynamic of the first additional party members in the trio of games featured in Q2. Yukari and Junpei are clearly at odds and the latter does have a canon love interest that's not Yukari. Chie and Yosuke have a dynamic that, at least to me, indicates there might be some level of attraction between the two of them. As for Ann and Ryuji? I honestly think there is some attraction between the two of them. The two are close in the game and it seems like they do like each-other a little more than friends. Just my opinion there.

If I do end up making a novelization of Persona 5… there is one thing I'd somewhat alter. For those who don't know, there's a scene in Ann's Confidant where Ann, Akira, and Ryuji are training together, and Ann offers Ryuji a date if he helps her out with something. I'd may somewhat alter that if I do make a novelization of Persona 5. Again, let me know if you want to see that.

Honestly not sure what my favorite part would be. Just… not sure. Hope you enjoyed this chapter in spite of its kind of short length.

Just Live More.


	3. Futaba and Fuuka

Hello people. Today, we're here for a bit of a special chapter. It's the birthday of the best girl in Persona 5. And before I get any comments about you disagreeing with me… I got a guy who can see the future. *Zi-O II waved and then prepared a finisher*

 **=SAIKYO FINISH TIME!=**

*Images of comments complaining flew in*

 **=KING GIRI GIRI SLASH!=**

*The slash destroyed the comments*

Thank you. *Zi-O II left* It pays to know people who can foresee the future. Anyway, today is the birthday of Futaba Sakura. Happy birthday to our meganekko Inkling look-a-like. No joke… when I originally saw Futaba without much context and without knowing her name, I honestly called her the "Persona Inkling-look-a-like". *laughs a little* Anyway… the first chapter with Futaba was going to be her alongside Ken, but I decided to hold that one off until later.

As a comment… I honestly think Fuuka and Futaba are related. Not sisters, though it could be possible they are half-siblings since we don't know anything about Futaba's dad, but something more along the lines of cousins with a removal or two. Just… something about them gives me an impression they can be distantly related.

Also… I can't be the only one who thinks there might be a connection between Wakaba and the Shadow Operatives, right? Wakaba was working for the government about the cognitive psience stuff, but we never get an explanation as to WHY she was doing that. It'd make sense if she worked alongside the division with the Shadow Operatives since they are still fighting Shadows and stuff by the time of the Arena games, so having further knowledge about where the Shadows could be would make sense for the government to research.

Well, let's go ahead and begin this chapter being posted in honor of Futaba's birthday. Happy birthday.

Persona belongs to Atlus, Sega, and its other owners.

* * *

Futaba simply sat around as she typed away on a laptop at a very rapid pace. She seemed to be within a kind of zone while she continued to type at the keyboard without a care in the world. She briefly paused so she could move a strand of hair out of her face, but went right back to typing at the quick pace after doing so.

"Ano…?"

Futaba simply continued to type away due to not having heard who was trying to talk to her.

"Ano…?"

Futaba continued to type away before she felt somebody lightly tap her shoulder. She turned towards her right to see Fuuka was standing there.

"Oh. Hello," Futaba greeted simply.

"Hi, Futaba-chan," Fuuka smiled.

The orange haired girl then went right back to what she was doing without missing a beat. Fuuka sighed in response before she sat down next to Futaba to regain her attention.

"Yes?" Futaba asked with a somewhat annoyed look on her face.

"That's a nice laptop you have…" Fuuka told her calmly, not seeing Futaba's expression.

"...is that all or…?"

"...I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Futaba-chan. I just wanted to talk to you a bit is all…" Fuuka apologized.

"...what did you want to talk about?" Futaba inquired as she adjusted her glasses.

Fuuka then smiled a bit as she looked around for something to talk about before her eyes settled on Futaba's laptop, "That's a cool laptop you have. Pretty sophisticated looking…"

"Thank you. I made it myself," Futaba informed.

"Sugoi…" Fuuka gawked in amazement, "I wish I could get time to try and do that in the tech club…"

Futaba simply smiled a little in response to Fuuka's amazed expression. After a moment, though, both girls remained quiet. They exchanged looks as they tried to think of something else to talk about.

"...um… it's nice to know another navigator…" Fuuka commented.

"Surprised you don't wanna hang out with the navigator from the team from 2011…" Futaba bluntly admitted.

"She is nice and all, but… me hanging out with an idol like her? ...that's really scary…" Fuuka meekly commented.

"...I think I getcha," Futaba responded with a calm look on her face. She then adjusted her glasses and looked down at her laptop for a moment, "...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"...does the name Wakaba Isshiki ring any bells?"

"Wakaba… Isshiki…" Fuuka repeated. She began to mumble the name as she closed her eyes and started to think about it. Fuuka continued to think it over for a little while before she exhaled, "...it rings a bell, but I honestly can't place it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Fuuka apologized, giving a polite bow as she did so.

"...alright," Futaba sighed as she closed her laptop.

"...is she somebody you know?" Fuuka hesitantly asked.

Silence was all that came in response to the inquiry.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, then-"

"My mother. ...I was hoping to hear if anybody else knew her…"

Fuuka kept a calm look on her face as Futaba looked towards the ceiling.

"...she passed away because of something to do with the cognitive world and I joined the Phantom Thieves in the hopes of finding who killed her. I was just hoping to hear something about her from another team of Persona users even if what you're doing is so vastly different from us…"

"I see…"

"Sorry that I kind of rambled…"

"I'll ask my team if they've heard the name before and see if that gets you anything. I promise I'll support you as much as I can," Fuuka said with a smile.

"...thanks…" Futaba smiled back.

"...you know, Futaba-chan, we're a lot alike…" Fuuka commented.

"Really now…"

"We're both shy, we're both our team's navigators, we're both tech savvy, and we're both dating our team leaders."

"Wait… how'd you find that out?" Futaba questioned.

"Just something about the way you two interact gave it away…" Fuuka commented.

"Also, which of your team's leaders are you dating? The one with blue hair or the one with red hair?"

"Blue hair."

"Ah," Futaba said with a nod before she took a moment to mull over the similarities between her and Fuuka, "Guess we do really have a lot in common."

"Yeah," Fuuka responded, "Can't wait to work together on navigating this area with you…"

"Same," Futaba admitted with a relaxed smile.

Both girls simply smiled as Futaba opened up her laptop and began to pull up some info for the two of them to go over.

* * *

A big ol' happy birthday to our dear meganekko Inkling look a like. And… a bit of a happy birthday to a family member. Today is the birthday of my last currently living grandmother… which, being totally honest, I didn't know until yesterday. Not out of malice or anything, but I honestly just didn't know. I did tell my grandmother happy birthday the other day. ...my grandmother is currently in a physical rehab, so… yeah. Not exactly the best way to spend a birthday, huh. Still, I did tell her happy birthday when my mom was on the phone with her the other day (she let me have a brief turn to talk). So… yeah. Two birthdays are today.

Futaba and Fuuka are both really interesting characters and the potential dynamic between them is something they did tip an iceberg with recently outside of Q2. Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night/Dancing in Moonlight and Persona 5: Dancing Star Night/Dancing in Starlight actually occur at the same time (with Elizabeth having pulled SEES together via a dream at an unspecified point during their adventures). As the two games were happening side-by-side, Futaba was actually capable of making contact with Fuuka by hacking into her laptop. Hopefully in some kind of Persona 5 Arena or the like, we can see the two interact some more.

I was actually going to have a reference to their conversation in the Dancing games, but I honestly couldn't find a good way to write it out. Basically, it would've had Fuuka commenting that the username 'Alibaba' rights a bell and Futaba dismissing it as her probably thinking of the actual source of the name.

And… something I've been waiting to hear a response to, but nobody has yet to say anything. Should I try my hand at a Persona 5 novelization. I do have ideas for it in my mind and playthroughs I can reliably watch to help out, so I would be capable of doing it (though, if P5R is a re-release, then I don't know WHAT I would do…). I want to hear what you guys think about that.

Apart from that… I am going to be telling you guys the name of an upcoming short project. It's going to be five or so chapters long. The subtitle of it is 'Dream Heisei War'. You'll see what that is soon enough.

As for a favorite part? I liked the conclusion of the chat between the two as they realize their similarities. It's really interesting to compare them… and there's also an interesting contrast with Rise. Just a thought there.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more.

Just Live More.


	4. Haru and Naoto

(Started on April 8th)

Been a little while since we had a chapter of this story. Sorry for the wait there, my readers.

Now… for a bit of an important topic. The reveal that, indeed, Q2 will only have Japanese audio. I could hear Ikue Ohtani in the story trailer and then Aoi Yuuki was there for the recent trailer about the Phantom Thieves. I'll admit that I'm of two minds about this being a thing. On the one hand, the characters are canonically Japanese, so it would make sense for them to be speaking Japanese. On the other hand, though, it honestly kind of stinks that we won't be getting their English voices in a game on the go.

Regardless of this, though, I'm still looking forward to the game. It'll be my first Persona game and my second Atlus game after Stella Glow… which I still need to play. ...or would Q2 be my third Atlus game if Tokyo Mirage Sessions counts… um… hmm… not sure there.

Now… there's the little amount of info we now have about Persona 5 R, or rather Persona 5 The Royal, and… *blinks* I can't be the only one who thinks that girl looks a heck of a lot like Minako, right? It's almost uncanny how similar she looks. We'll be learning more about the game on KKD's birthday. ...no seriously, the date we're going to be getting more info is on KKD's birthday. And then we'll also be getting news about Persona 5 S the following day. ...can only imagine how much of an editing nightmare this'll be for the people at the Shin Megami Tensei wiki. ...also gonna be heck to figure out how to compensate for whatever new stuff will be in both The Royal and S if I do end up going ahead with my Persona 5 novelization idea. ...still want a second opinion on if I should do that.

Oh, and if Persona 5 S is indeed a Switch port… I will buy it. Then I will tell other Switch owners to buy it. Then I will buy it for people I know IRL if possible. ...and yeah. We'll see where it goes day after KKD's birthday. ...the later half of this month is going to be really interesting. Not only will we be learning more about The Royal and Persona 5 S, but we'll also be getting Joker in Smash before the end of the month. That'll be really cool.

Speaking of Joker in Smash, I recently posted a video that had me speculating about some elements of him. It's on my YouTube account for those who haven't already seen it.

Anyway, let's get onto this chapter. This one is about my second favorite girl from Persona 5 and my favorite girl from Persona 4. This chapter is about Haru Okumura and Naoto Shirogane. Have an interesting concept for this one that I hope you all will enjoy.

Persona belongs to Atlus, Sega, and its other owners.

* * *

Naoto stood with a notebook in her hand as she simply aimlessly wandered around the theater that the teams were still stuck within. She then looked over some of the notes that she had written down about the Phantom Thieves and simply lightly tapped her pen against the notebook as she thought over what she had written down.

* * *

' _Joker, team leader. Seems to be as quiet as Senpai can be. Has criminal record for undisclosed reasons. Keep an eye out on the news for this when I return home.'_

' _Skull, loud mouth. Seems almost like a strange hybrid of Yosuke and Kanji… weird. Has thing for Panther? Keep an eye out for any potential problems. Only member of Phantom Thieves to not realize I was a girl.'_

' _Morgana, the cat. Similarly to Teddie, he is a non-human navigator of the Phantom Thieves. Claims to be male, but Joker isn't 100% sure of that.'_

' _Panther, fire user. She uses fire abilities similar to Yukiko-sempai. She and Skull mentioned the name 'Kamoshida Suguru' to me, but I'm not totally sure why. Investigate when I return home.'_

' _Fox, also called Inari. A… rather strange painter that has a bond with Yukiko. Cute. Very eccentric.'_

' _Queen, the one on a motorcycle. ...not much else to say here other than she seems like somebody you shouldn't mess with. Close to Crow?'_

' _Oracle, the navigator. Appears to be the youngest member of the team, maybe barring the cat. Bright orange hair that she claims is not dyed. Given my hair color, I am inclined to believe her. Appears to be Joker's girlfriend. Mentioned the name 'Ishiki Wakaba' to me.'_

' _Crow, an ace detective? He claims to have been called the 'Second Coming of the Detective Prince', but I don't see it. Only member of the Phantom Thieves who has told me their actual name, which is Akechi Goro. Haven't spoken with him much. Need to see what he's like.'_

* * *

"Hmm…" Naoto muttered as she looked over the notes again, "...looks like I'm one member shy…"

She then noticed the door to the area where the Velvet Room attendants would occupy, walked over, glanced in, and saw Haru was in the room. Naoto quietly slipped in and slowly approached Haru.

"...n-no…" Haru muttered.

"Huh?" Naoto whispered as she got enough of a look at Haru to see that she was asleep, "Oh…"

"Please… stop…" Haru muttered in her sleep as she seemed to start paling, "No… stop…"

"Hey, wake up," Naoto said as she lightly nudged Haru's shoulder.

"No… no…"

"Wake up," Naoto repeated, nudging Haru's shoulder a little more force.

"...huh…?" Haru said as her eyes slowly opened. She rubbed her eyes a little bit and then turned to see Naoto, "Oh. Shirogane-san."

"Are you alright?" Naoto asked.

"...yeah. Just a bit of a nightmare is all," Haru responded, "Nothing to worry about."

Naoto simply nodded as she sat down next to Haru.

"Um…?"

"I just wanted to talk to you and get to know you a little better."

"Alright, Shriogane-san," Haru said as she sat up in her seat.

"You don't have to call me that. I'm technically younger than you are right now," Naoto commented.

"Oh… right," Haru smiled, "Well, it'll be nice to get to know you some more, Nao-chan."

"Nao-chan…" Naoto muttered.

"You don't like the nickname?" Haru asked.

"It's fine. Just… only my boyfriend really calls me that, so it's just a little odd to hear somebody else say it…" Naoto responded.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah… my team's leader…" Naoto informed as she started to blush.

"How sweet," Haru smiled.

"Heh… glad to see somebody apart from his sister seem happy that we're dating…"

"...do I want to know…?"

"Not really…" Naoto responded as she looked up to the screen in the room.

"...I have a small question… you said you were pursuing a killer, right?" Haru asked.

"Yes."

"I remember the Inaba Serial Killing case being in the news and I know Akira-kun lived through it since he's from Inaba," Haru commented.

"...really now…?" Naoto blinked.

"I feel bad for him getting his criminal record…" Haru added.

Naoto quickly wrote down the info in her notebook.

"Uh… back to my point… um… have you ever heard of the Mental Shutdown Cases?"

"...I have not," Naoto informed as she wrote the term down in her notebook.

"People lose control of themselves and then they die with this weird ooze coming out of their eyes…" Haru explained.

Naoto was stunned silent, but she wrote down what Haru had said.

"...my father suffered a death like that not to long ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Naoto said.

"I've been fine in case you're wondering, but that's not the point. Mental Shutdowns can only happen if somebody's Shadow dies… and you mentioned the killer was using their Persona powers for murder…" Haru explained.

"I get it. You're wondering if the killer in that instance is the same as the killer in Inaba…" Naoto realized as she saw Haru look saddened, "Let me ask you this… do you know if we caught the killer?"

"I honestly don't know. My dad kept an even tighter watch on me then he did before news of the killer came out, so I had limited knowledge of info around that time…" Haru admitted.

Naoto nodded her head a little as she wrote some stuff down in her notebook, "Well, Noir, I can't be to sure if these cases are connected, but I can assure you that I won't let any killer get away if I can help it."

"It's nice to hear," Haru admitted with a relaxed smile. She then blinked a bit at Naoto and giggled a little.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing. You just remind me of this dancer I saw once on TV…" Haru explained.

"Alright, Noir."

"...Haru."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Okumura Haru."

"Thank you for trusting me with that info, Okumura-san," Naoto smiled, "Oh… and if you ever want to talk again, I'm willing to lend an ear."

"Thank you, Nao-chan."

Naoto smiled as she left the room. Haru then took out her cell phone, looked up Naoto's name, and found a video online about her dancing to a song called 'Signs of Love'.

"Heh… she's pretty talented…" Haru smiled.

* * *

' _Noir, AKA Okumura Haru. Seems to be the sweetest member of the team. Lost her father to something called a Mental Shutdown. She appears to be trusting me to see if there's a connection between this and the Inaba Serial Killer. ...hope I don't let her down.'_

* * *

Naoto closed her notebook and tucked it into her jacket before she walked off to meet up with Yu…

* * *

Before we go any further… I got this funny story. While writing Naoto's notes about the Phantom Thieves… I actually completely forgot to write one for Makoto. I may not like her very much, but that was an accident. Whoopsie. *Laughs a little*

We have learned more about Persona 5: The Royal (which I will be continuing to call the game since it flows a bit better than 'Persona 5 Royal' to me) and Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers. I am honestly looking forward to Persona 5 Scramble. Am I disappointed it's not a Switch port? Kind of, but this game looks awesome from what little we've seen.

The reason I mentioned Persona 4 Dancing All Night in the story is because… well… Naoto's dancing in that game is simply beautiful. If the detective thing ever fell through for her, I can imagine her having that as a back-up job.

If I had to name a favorite part… it's gotta be when Haru calls Naoto 'Nao-chan'. Sounds like something of a cute nickname for our favorite Detective Princess. Speaking of her, it's her birthday today. Happy birthday, Naoto.

Well… I think that's about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Just Live More.


	5. Yu and Yosuke

First conversation chapter to feature the bearer of the Wild Card and their partner. Surprised it took five chapter for me to get to this point. On another note, sorry for the lack of updates as of late. I finally started Smash Ultimate recently and, well… I've just been playing that for a while. Been playing it a bit obsessively for some reason… got whole roster in three days. Joker is so much fun to play as and the Beneath the Mask remix is SO~ good! I wasn't to big a fan of the original version, mainly because the lyrics were so incoherent, but this remix is amazing. ...bit disappointed that Life Will Change and Wiping All Out aren't in Smash, but beggars can't be choosers. ...and, oddly, Life Will Change was used in the first trailer at the Game Awards, yet it's not in the game… *just shrugs*

I'm getting off track… sort of. Anyway, onto some real quick comments about the two Persona 5 spin-offs we'll be getting. I honestly don't mind we're not getting a proper port of Persona 5 to the Switch. It could still happen, so let's be patient and hopeful. I'm personally looking forward to The Phantom Strikers and can't wait to see what sort of story it'll tell. As for The Royal (which I'll still be calling the game)... not sure what to think about Kasumi just yet. Need to think a bit about her. ...gotta wonder what Atlus is gonna do about her existence given how they've already got two spin-off games that clearly don't have her. Oh, and I still find it kind of ironic that, for all of the crud that me and other people give the last name "Amamiya"... it's a real last name. It's the last name of Kasumi's VA. ...wow.

One other small thought. Given how The Phantom Strikers will be on the Switch and Kasumi's currently the only Phantom Thief missing from Smash Ultimate… do you think that, like how having a save of Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee, that having a save of The Phantom Strikers will end up giving the player a Spirit based on her? And do you think that the eventual Joker amiibo will give some kind of bonus? ...I now shudder to imagine how hard THAT amiibo will end up being to get.

Anyway… let's get back to Q2. The game is only a couple of days away from coming out when I began to write this. Sadly, there's not enough room for 'Narukami' and 'Arisato' to fit in the character limits (you'd think they'd fix that…). Though, I do think that "Minato Yuki" does have a bit of a nice ring to it. I do have a back-up idea for what Yu's last name can be if I do end up getting Q2.

Not much else to say other than I hope you enjoy the chapters.

Persona belongs to Atlus, Sega, and its other owners.

* * *

"Hey, aibou," Yosuke said as he walked over to Yu, "Got a minute to talk?"

"Sure," Yu responded.

"Do you think that these Gekkoukan High students seem familiar?" Yosuke questioned, "I don't know what it is about them, but there's something vaguely familiar about all of them."

"You're not the only one with that feeling. Myself and the others all have that exact same feeling about these guys…" Yu informed. He then glanced over to see Minako attempting to talk to Minato, but the latter was simply ignoring her. Yu stared at the two for a moment before he turned back to Yosuke, "Though… I feel like that we only met one of those two."

"Probably Arisato. He has a more familiar looking aura to him," Yosuke commented.

"I actually think that about Minako…" Yu responded.

"Dude, c'mon. A cutie like her? I think she would stick out in our memory," Yosuke retorted.

"Just something of a hunch…" Yu informed.

"Well, for once, I think your hunch might be off."

"Why?"

"Again, I think a cutie like Minako would stick out in our memories. She doesn't, so I think it's Minato we might have seen before," Yosuke explained.

"Yosuke… that logic is flawed…" Yu sighed.

"How?!"

"It just is…"

"Gee, thanks," Yosuke sarcastically retorted.

Both were silent for a little bit before Yu eventually spoke again.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude," Yu apologized.

"At least you apologize," Yosuke said with a slight shrug, "Thanks, partner."

Yu nodded in response before he overheard Minato say something to somebody. He blinked a little in confusion, but quickly shook off the confused feeling.

"Something the matte?" Yosuke questioned.

"...I heard Minato say something. He kind of sounds a little like you," Yu stated.

"...huh. Now that you mention it, he kind of does. Albeit, he's a bit more bored and lethargic sounding than I am…" Yosuke commented, "And speaking of people that sound alike… doesn't Minako sound a little bit like Rise?"

"...a little bit, but I REALLY don't want to deal with three girls that are obsessed with me for whatever reason…" Yu said in a very exasperated tone.

"Yeah, let's not go there," Yosuke quickly commented. He then blinked a bit and snapped his fingers as a thought occurred to him, "Has anybody told you that you sound eerily a lot like Adachi?"

"My uncle, Nanako, and even Adachi himself have."

"Well… you do sound a lot like him."

"I've noticed…"

Both just stared at each-other before they just exhaled, now out of things to talk about.

"Well... I'm gonna go talk to the Phantom Thief leader about when we're heading back in. Might try to talk to some of the girls on the other teams just to get to know them," Yosuke informed.

"Don't go doing anything to make them angry at you," Yu advised.

"And you don't go doing anything that'll make them fall for you," Yosuke retorted before he headed off.

* * *

I'll admit that I started to run out of ways to continue this conversation, hence why there was the shift of the two talking about which SEES leader they might have met before to the talk about voices sounding similar. For those who don't know, Yosuke and Minato are both voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, Rise and Minako are both voiced by Laura Bailey, while Yu and Adadhi are both voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. I thought those last two shared the same Japanese VA, but that was not the case. ...kinda funny that all of the connections are in English, yet Q2 wasn't even dubbed. That just occurred to me. *chuckles a bit* Wow.

The general idea of how the conversation started is that, while the 3 and 4 casts both don't remember Q, they have a very vague recollection of it somewhere deep in their memory. Just a very vague one. Like, say, 'we met another Persona team', 'the leader of the other one is a wild card bearer', that kind of thing.

Not totally sure what a favorite part could be for this one. I do apologize if this one was a bit shorter than the others. I honestly couldn't really imagine what direction I could take this. I do hope that, in spite of that, you did enjoy this.

Just Live More.


End file.
